randomness_and_insanityfandomcom-20200214-history
How to make good movies bad!
Recess: School's Out * Have the Recess Gang sing Barbie Girl in an annoying voice instead of John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt. * Put Bubsy Bobcat in the movie and make him a bad main villain. * TJ gets killed by the Teletubbies and then replaced by Yope who talks like a predecessor to the Annoying Orange. * Eliminate the '60's references in favor of WWII ones. * Instead of the Green Tambourine music video, play the Dora the Explorer theme song in the end, followed by Barney's I Love You song. * Have the animation look like a mixture of Angela Anaconda and Clutch Cargo. * Packbat from Sylvanian Families (1987) shows up and captures the Recess Gang, taking them to Iraq. * On second thought, put a million Neon Mickey logos just to tease us! * Instead of a tractor beam, let a bunch of Tie Fighters shoot at the moon, making it explode broken Furby and Popples toys while the night sky becomes a seizure inducing background of a million colors, which would cause a second Porygon Incident. * Instead of a news broadcast of no recess on a TV at the Detweiler Household, put a showing of Captain Planet, which is playing in ridiculous slow motion. * Replace Ms. Finster and Randall with Bob the Builder and Wendy (so the film would be overloaded with sandwiches and construction in random places? Possibly...) * Put Exorcist posters everywhere! * Have there be a product placement on Build a Bear Workshop with the Recess Gang singing about it. * Change the title of the movie to "Recess iz 4 Lozrs!!!11!". * Have a then 6-year-old Justin Bieber voice TJ instead of Andy Lawrence and a then 8-year-old Miley Cyrus voice Spinelli. * Wilde Wolf from Maple Town beheads all the Kindergarteners. * Have Principal Prickly wear a costume of General Woundwort from Watership Down. * Replace the scene where TJ is all alone riding his bike with the Max Headroom Broadcast Intrusion of 1987. * The Buddy Bears from Garfield and Friends annoy Ms. Grotke's class with their song during the countdown to summer vacation and somehow luring them into enjoying it. * Gregory from The Gregory Horror Show lures King Bob and the other 6th graders to the Gregory House. ** And after that Gregory is arrested by the police. * When TJ hits the sliding glass door, he falls into pieces. (LOL). * Vince goes to a Drug Camp instead of Baseball camp. He eventually slurs his speech through the rest of the film. * Gretchen is turned into an aye-aye by the Wicked Wizard from Adventures of the Little Koala. * The Nickelodeon Box Face, the Nickelodeon Pinchface, and the Nickelodeon Monster Egg make a cameo at the beginning of the film. * Beastly from Care Bears scratches Mikey in the face like a cat, making him swear random stuff. * Gus is dressed as Adolf Hitler instead of a military soldier. * Hammerman (from namesake series) performs unnecessary raps in some points of the film. * Elmyra from Tiny Toon Adventures hugs the Ugly Bald Guy, thinking that he's a giant stuffed toy. * The Ashleys become young killers wielding knives, guns, etc. to harm the other children of Third Street School. * Ms. Grotke is revealed to be a stripper. * Make Becky Detweiler a predecessor to Honey Boo-Boo and Mrs. Detweiler a predecessor to Mama June. * Have the school blow up to build a McDonald's, along with an elderly-looking Ronald McDonald sitting on the curb doing nothing. * Have Michael Bay direct it. ** Then you'd be prepared for a bunch of explosions. * We learn that Spinelli loves Bonky more than Mikey. * After that movie, its production will be taken out and canceled because of this./Make it the series finale of "Recess/TJ and Friends". Inside Out * Remove all the emotions. * Make the animation look like 'The Rapsittie Kids: Believe In Santa' * Make Anger the first emotion to appear in Riley's head. * Have Riley's car explode when it hits the dinosaur. * Replace Sadness' Old Yeller reference with a pop culture joke or a toilet humor joke. * Make Anger curse every 2 seconds. * The Triple Dent Gum jingle becomes the theme song of 'Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'. * Make Bing Bong a whiny 5-year-old brat who LOVES toilet humor. * Replace Bing Bong's theme song with 'The Pee-Pee Dance' from 'Teen Titans Go'. * Have Bing Bong poop candy instead of crying out candy, and have Joy and Sadness yell "What are you doing?" each time it happens. (Guess what THAT's a reference to.) * This must be a reference to Shrek, where Gingy poops out a gumdrop from his butt! Wrong! It's actually a reference to the Illumination Films' HOP, when the titular character tries to show the person who finds him that he's "really special" * Make the imaginary boyfriend '''ACTUALLY JUSTIN BIEBER '''and make him sing 'Baby'. * Have product placement in the film and have the characters sing a song about it. * Make the "Abstract Thought" scene in live action with crappy sock puppets that look like the one in this video and have all of this sing the song the puppet is singing during that scene. * After the above scene, Bing Bong poops candy and revealed he was singing this because he was constipated. * Make the MEGA Babies use their powers to destroy everything in Imagination Land. * Have the characters talk to the audience. * Replace the "HEY RILEY, IT'S ME!" part in Riley's nightmare with the Neon Mickey logo. * Bing Bong, Joy and Sadness become naked as a result of the nightmare. * Have "Accidents Will Happen" from Thomas and Friends play when the Train of Thought derails. * Have a hurricane destroy the Islands of Personality and the emotion headquarters and everyone dies as a result. * Have Bing Bong go to the Subconcious a second time instead of "fading away", but this time, it's preceded by one of the guards yelling at him for pooping candy and doing a Slasher Smile at him. * Remove the line "Take her to the moon for me...okay?". * Have Joy fade away in the memory dump and be replaced by Angela Anaconda. (WAIT THAT WOULD BE COMEDY GOLD!) I know, right? I love Angela Anaconda, but I put that there because many people hate it. * Replace the Train of Thought with an Amtrak passenger train. * Have Riley actually go back to Minnesota and a replacement for Riley will be some weirdo lost in the streets. * Category:TACO BELL Category:MORE TACO BELL Category:This category is swagtastic Category:EVEN MORE TACO BELL Category:A LOT MORE TACO BELL Category:A LOT LOT LOT LOT MORE TACO BELL Category:Vadi Mon Category:Boje Buck Category:V of Doom Category:Screen Gems Category:Wait, why am I listing a bunch of logos? Category:BECAUSE YOU ARE SCARED OF THEM! CHICKEN! Category:Shut up! Category:No, you shut up! Category:Boje Buck is CUUUUTE! Category:Sweet Clarence and Hella Jeff Category:GOOD SHOW, JOLLY GOOD SHOW.